Need
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: A short Bill/Tonks request. Fun to write! Contains smut.


He hadn't been paying attention the entire meeting. As Moody and Lupin blabbed on about Voldemort and the Death Eaters, though he knew he should have been listening, Bill Weasley had been busy gazing at Tonks, the woman he was planning to marry in only a few months' time. They had been in an intimate relationship for quite awhile, now, and Bill had, slowly but surely, fallen for her. Apparently, she had done the same, as she had said yes to his marriage proposal, nearly a year before. They had both been so busy with the Order that they hadn't been able to start planning until two months ago.

Tonks had known he was staring at her; she could feel his eyes on her the entire meeting. She would have to scold him for not listening later. As the meeting ended and members began to scatter, he felt her, almost roughly, grab her arm, and knew what he wanted. He was only rough with her when he wanted one thing, and she was equally as rough, as he knew well. "Nymphadora," he said lowly in her ear, and she growled, her hair turning from purple to bright red.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Nymphadora, _William?_"

He just chuckled and pulled her from her seat and out the door. They both knew that, with Mrs. Black there, they couldn't do what they wanted to desperately in Grimmauld Place; so Bill took her outside.

Even though it was nearly Christmas Day and snow was steadily falling from the clouds above, he pressed her up against a wall just outside the door and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her with a passion buried deep inside him, much like he wanted, needed, to be buried in her. Her clenching around him, moaning and whimpering his name, ripping at his neck and back…just the thought of it pulled a groan from his throat and a giggle from hers, knowing what he must have been thinking to have made the noise in the first place. "Thoughts straying, Weasley?" she teased.

"Maybe," he replied, attacking her neck. She sighed in pleasure and slid her fingers into his red locks.

He licked and sucked at her pulse point until she yanked on his hair and pulled him back up to her lips, her free hand fumbling with his trousers. He chuckled at her eagerness and decided, for once, to give her what she wanted without teasing her. As she undid the button and zipper on his jeans, he forced her own down, along with her underwear. Already, she was ready for him, he could feel as his wrist brushed against her little clit and she whimpered. He smirked and moved closer to her, placing a knee between her own to spread her legs.

In one swift motion, he thrust up into her and pressed his lips to hers to stifle her cry. He pulled out his wand and quickly cast a silencing charm around them before letting go of her lips to suckle her neck and shoulder. Immediately, Tonks's arms wound around him, scratching gently at his back as he began to move gently within her, showing his true nature when around her. She whimpered and arched her back, pressing her body closer to his in a feeble attempt to escape the cold that wrapped around them like a cruel blanket and sent a shiver throughout her entire body. Noticing this, Bill cast a quick heating spell around them and wrapped his arms around her little body as he slid into her over and over, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly in bliss.

Oppositely, Tonks's mouth hung open in her pleasure, her eyes open wide. She leaned forward and bit his lip gently before wrapping her legs around his waist, allowing just and the wall to work together in keeping her vertical. She moaned and rested her head against the cold wall as Bill's thrusts began to come quicker. Her inner muscles clenched and her thighs trembled uncontrollably as she neared her end. "Bill.." she began to whimper his name like a mantra, over and over. His own desire was rising, his climax coming faster and faster. Just as he was about to fall over the edge, she captured his lips and shrieked her release, clenching violently around him. That clench sent him into bliss and he shouted his pleasure as he emptied himself into her. He held still for several seconds, catching his breath, before gently pulling out of her, casting a whispered Scourgify, and kissing her, pulling himself back into his pants and fixing the button and zipper. She did the same, and whispered, "I love you," as she kissed his cheek and took his hand, leading him back into the house.


End file.
